Question: Solve for $r$, $ \dfrac{4r + 6}{r - 2} = 3$
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $r - 2$ $ 4r + 6 = 3(r - 2) $ $4r + 6 = 3r - 6$ $r + 6 = -6$ $r = -12$ $r = -\dfrac{12}{1}$